


a way to live forever

by GoddessOfTheVoid



Series: the kink club au [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Anxiety, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfTheVoid/pseuds/GoddessOfTheVoid
Summary: Geralt takes Jaskier to his family's Christmas dinner and celebration for the first time.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: the kink club au [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784710
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	a way to live forever

**Author's Note:**

> so, remember how I said the last one shot would be the last one of the au for a while? well, guess I was wrong, because inspiration hit me in the face and forced meto write some found family Christmas fluff.  
> now I know, Christmas is already over but this thing got quite a bit longer than expected. at least I managed to finish it this year, though :D. this will definitely be the last one for the year as i doubt I'll write another fic in 2 days lol and I wish you all a happy new year <3
> 
> on another note I've decided to include Eskel/Lambert as a side ship for this universe. like every other character in this universe, I have based their looks on the actors of the show. also they might get their own one shot eventually down the line, but if I write for the side couples Yen/Tissaia will probably be up first. but we'll see what kind of inspiration the new year will deliver and I'm not yet promising anything :D
> 
> massive thanks to Toast and gby for the beta work <3 and as always English is not my first language, so please be kind if you spot any mistakes.

“You don’t have to be nervous, Jask,” Geralt said as he watched Jaskier pacing through their flat. “It’s not like you’re meeting my family for the first time.”

“I know, but I can’t help it. Christmas is a big deal,” Jaskier whined as he fussed with his outfit, unsure if what he’d chosen looked appropriate for the occasion.

Rummaging around the wardrobe he pulled out a few different shirts, comparing them to the dark red silk shirt he currently wore. Maybe he needed to change into something less extravagant, he thought.

“Do you think this is too much, Geralt?” he asked, all while knowing too well that no matter what Geralt said, it wouldn’t really help.

There was not much he could do to distract his brain from the steadily growing anxiety.

Technically, he knew Geralt was right. There was nothing to worry about, because he already knew Geralt’s family pretty well. He had met Geralt’s step-father Vesemir and his foster brothers Eskel and Lambert a few months into dating Geralt, pretty much as soon as they were both sure that their relationship would be something long term and neither had the intention of breaking up.

Considering Geralt’s security firm belonged to all of them and the entire family worked together, he couldn’t really avoid seeing them once their relationship moved past the initial first dates and meetings at the clubs.

Geralt had done his best to prepare him for the first meeting during many of their dates, telling him about their slightly unusual family structure and relationships with each other. Maybe he had expected Jaskier to judge him, as he seemed quite nervous in the beginning when he talked about them. But none of that mattered to Jaskier. He would never judge someone for adopting teenagers in need of a family and giving them the love they deserved. In the same way, he didn't judge that Lambert and Eskel's love for each other had become something different from brothers, far deeper and intimate and not comparable to their relationship with Geralt. 

From the way he talked about them, it was clear that Geralt loved his family very much and that they all had a close bond. And that was more than he could say of his family. He knew too well that being raised by your birth parents did not equal a happy childhood or guaranteed love. And he was happy for Geralt that he seemed to have his family’s love and support. And he had told him all of that, clearly happy to see the signs of relief on Geralt’s face when he realized he would not face judgment from Jaskier.

And even though Jaskier had been nervous about meeting them for the first time, they had gladly accepted him without judgment as well and seemed happy that Geralt had found someone who was willing to stick around long term. They had been so kind to him from the first time he'd met them and he usually loved visiting them together with Geralt.

Jaskier was lucky he got along well with Geralt’s foster brothers Lambert and Eskel, slowly developing a friendship with them over time. Especially Lambert, the youngest of the three and closest to his age, had quickly become a good friend, and they often talked or met even without the rest of the family.

Still, the first Christmas with Geralt’s family was something special.

And something very frightening.

This was the first official holiday he would join them. It could not be compared to any other informal dinners or hang-outs they had in the past and he had every right to feel so very anxious about it.

Last year he had spent the holidays alone, the same as every year since he’d moved out of his parents' house. His relationship with Geralt had been too fresh to join him and he didn’t dare to intrude after dating him only for a few months. But now they were in an established relationship for over a year he couldn’t - and didn’t - want to say no when Geralt asked him to come home with him. In fact, he had been very excited about it when Geralt asked him to celebrate together with him.

His first proper Christmas in years.

Even when he was still living with his parents Christmas had been more of an anxiety-inducing affair than one that was enjoyable to him. And maybe that was exactly the reason why he was so afraid.

He didn’t know what to expect. Neither did he know how to behave nor what would be expected of him.

Too many unknowns for his tortured brain.

So it defaulted into the only thing he could think of, mindless panic.

He only stopped pacing when two large hands settled on his shoulders and Geralt’s voice penetrated the fog in his brain.

“Focus, Jask.”

“Sorry, I—“

“Shh, it’s alright.” Geralt looked mildly concerned, before continuing to reassure him. “Everything will be fine. It’s just like our normal dinners.”

“I know. I have no idea why I’m freaking out so much,” he said. “Well, actually I know why. Because my brain decided to be a fucking bitch again.”

“Stop!” Geralt ordered and he immediately stopped his self-depreciating rambling.

He had no idea how Geralt managed to do it, but simply the tone of his voice could stop his brain from going into anxiety mode and focusing on wanting to obey him instead.

“Listen, they know you already, they love you already, and you look stunning. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“I know, but I still want to make a good impression.”

“And you will do that. There is no chance you’ll fail. I’m by your side and I won’t let that happen. I promise.”

“But I look like a complete mess. And don’t get me even started on how I feel.”

“Nonsense, you look absolutely gorgeous, Jask,” he could see that Geralt was not lying, not when he was looking at him with such passion in his eyes that he shivered. “I’m very tempted to peel you out of those tight clothes right now if we weren’t so short on time.”

Part of him knew Geralt changed the topic to something more sensual because he knew it would distract him, but he would lie if he said that he didn’t appreciate the hungry gaze and wandering hands.

Briefly, he lamented the fact that his anxious pacing had deprived him of a quickie before they left, but they would hopefully fix that once they got back home.

“Later then?” he asked, smiling softly.

“Absolutely, you little tease,” Geralt promised before leaning in for a quick kiss. “There’s my gorgeous, good boy. Now let’s go before we’re late.”

The banter and praise helped Jaskier calm, and soon Geralt helped him into his coat and they were on their way, opting to take a cab as there would be loads of strong drinks waiting for them and neither wanted to stay sober for driving duty. Plus he got to hold Geralt’s hand tightly during the entire drive, seeking the comfort and support that always helped him to stay calm.

Leaning into Geralt’s embrace as he appreciated his strong arm around him and the feeling of safety it provided, they walked into Vesemir’s home, announcing their presence to the others. He could see Lambert and Eskel in the kitchen, working on the food, recognizing them by their difference in body mass as Lambert was even more muscular than Geralt. Meanwhile, Eskel was all lean muscle, but hid the same strength as the others beneath his thinner figure.

It took only moments until he and Geralt were engulfed in hugs and his anxiousness mostly fell apart, as the atmosphere was just the same as any other time he had been here. For some reason, the entire family seemed to have special skills and always knew what to do to make him feel included and not out of place. It was as if he fit right into their family dynamic.

 _Keep on dreaming Jask, you’re nothing but a guest._ No matter how much he enjoyed those visits, he was not a part of their family. And it would do him no good to hope for more than was already offered to him.

Instead, he would try his best to enjoy it, because it might just as well be the only time he got to experience this.

They put their gifts next to the other packages lying beneath the tree before they joined the others at the table.

Eskel and Lambert had whipped up a great home-cooked dinner, and they talked and laughed as they ate. Truly, Jaskier had never had a happier Christmas. There was no one making odd comments at his choice of life, no one trying to put him down or acting superior to him. There was sincere interest in his studies and music, and he gladly talked about it, rambling on and on without anyone stopping him.

He had decided to play them a new song he had composed after dinner, a song no one else had heard before and his idea was met with joy and happy smiles as he played for them before they shared their gifts. By the time he put down his violin he was blown away by the response of Geralt and the others as they praised his talent and skills until his cheeks burned red and he hid his face in Geralt’s chest as he tried to deal with all the happy emotions rushing through him.

He was surprised to see that everyone has gotten not only gifts for Geralt, but for him, too. There were quite a few packages handed to him, all wrapped with care and love.

Geralt and he had decided on a pricy bottle of good whiskey for Vesemir and a set of fancy knives for Lambert and Eskel in addition to some smaller gifts, which were all gladly received.

But it was the gifts that he received that nearly brought tears to his eyes. He had never encountered such thoughtfulness in the gifts he received and he was filled with happiness as he unwrapped them.

One of his gifts was a beautiful notebook for his composition. Thick sheets that were just waiting to be filled with new scores in a gorgeous leather-bound case. He couldn’t wait to start using it, new ideas already floating around his head.

Another present he received a gift card to his favorite music store so he could purchase any supplies he needed in the future and concert tickets for him and Geralt for the next gig of his favorite artist.

It showed him that they had all truly been listening every single time he had talked about his passions and that they made the effort to purchase something of great value for him.

“Thank you, they are perfect,” he whispered as he was stroking unconsciously over the leather cover of his notebook.

“We’re happy you love them.”

“I do. You couldn’t have picked anything better.”

It didn’t take them long to finish unpacking all the gifts as both couples had wisely decided to unwrap their gifts to each other in the privacy of their home. It was all for the best, since Jaskier’s gift for Geralt was not meant to be seen by any other eyes. And he knew from Lambert that he’d planned something similar for his boyfriend.

“Part of me really wanted to see Geralt unboxing _his gift_ , but we all know he’ll be getting it much later tonight,” Lambert teased with a smirk on his face.

“Pffft, as if you two won’t do exactly the same thing once you’re home,” Geralt retorted.

“Guilty as charged,” Eskel said with a grin and they all laughed.

“Come on boys, time for our picture,” Vesemir interrupted them as he went to get his camera and tripod.

Instantly Geralt, Eskel and Lambert started shuffling around and getting everything into place, making Jaskier feel very awkward with all of the sudden movement around him.

He did not know what kind of picture they meant, but whatever it was he probably needed to get out of the frame since it was most likely a family thing and not something for outsiders. Certainly not something meant for him.

A sadness settled around his heart as he got up and tried to move someplace he wouldn’t end up as an unpleasant background stain in the picture until Geralt’s hand closed around his wrist, stopping him from moving any further.

“Where are you going?” he asked, confusion clearly visible on his face.

“I don’t want to intrude in your picture.”

“You’re not intruding,” Lambert said as he walked past him.

In fact, he was, since this was not his family, no matter how much he tried to pretend it was. So he tried weakly to protest. “But it’s your family thing.”

“Nonsense,” Geralt said. “Come here, Jask. We need to figure out a nice pose.”

Geralt pulled him back towards the sofa and he let himself be manhandled by him as his brain still tried to process that they wanted him to be a part of their family picture.

He barely noticed Geralt sitting down and pulling him into his lap, but he gladly leaned into his embrace for comfort and support. He still felt out of place but if Geralt wanted him in the picture it seemed like he could be a part of it this evening.

“Hey, that’s a great idea!” Lambert said to Eskel as he pointed at their pose and quickly pulled him into a similar one, leaving a bit of space in the middle for Vesemir to sit down once he was done fixing the polaroid camera to the tripod.

“Come on Jask, smile for me,” Geralt whispered in his ear, before pressing a kiss below it and he couldn’t help himself but comply with Geralt's wish.

Faintly he heard the remote click a few times and he hoped his smile didn’t look too forced until he could feel Geralt’s hands around his waist, moving in a slightly tickling motion, causing him to burst out laughing as he turned back to him, burying his face in his neck.

He didn’t even notice how Vesemir retrieved the pictures until he sat back down and showed them around.

What he did not expect was the burst of happiness at seeing himself, seated in Geralt’s lap as his boyfriend was holding him with a massive smile on his face. Lambert and Eskel were mirroring their pose, looking just as happy and in love as they did. They all looked absolutely silly and cheerful at the same time.

“I’m going to make prints for all of us as usual,” Vesemir said, “and that includes you, too, Jaskier. Can’t let you leave without this one.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Oh, he absolutely has to! It’s tradition to have pictures of our drunk and silly Christmas faces” Eskel said as he and Lambert cleaned up more of the gift wrapping paper mess around them.

If there’s one thing he’d learned in the past year or so, it was that it was useless to argue with any member of Geralt’s family. They might not have been related, but they shared the same amount of stubbornness for sure.

And secretly he wanted nothing more than to have a copy of the picture, if only to pretend that this was his family instead of the one that did not care for him.  
  


“Look what I have here. Jaskier, I think you’ll enjoy seeing these,” Vesemir said as he came back to the living room, holding a worn box in his hand.

Curiously confused he straightened up as much as he could with Geralt’s arms still around him, unsure what to expect until Vesemir pulled out a bunch of old pictures, causing Geralt, Lambert and Eskel to groan in embarrassment.

“No, Jaskier doesn’t really need to see those,” Lambert said, knowing very well how many embarrassing photos of him existed.

“You don’t have to show them to me,” Jaskier agreed, because the last thing he wanted was to cause any sort of conflict in Geralt’s family.

“Nonsense,” Vesemir replied, ignoring his weak protests. “It’s been a while since I’ve taken them out of the box and I feel like we all need a good laugh.”

Soon a bunch of pictures were lying all around them as they went through the contents.. One was more ridiculous than the other and none of them could stop laughing at the hidden gems they found.

“Look how tiny Lambert used to be. You would have never guessed puberty would turn him into a brick wall of muscle,” Eskel laughed as he pointed to a picture of a very tiny and pimply redhead that had little in common with the beast of a man he was now.

“As if you don’t enjoy that brick wall of muscle, my dear,” Lambert teased back, acting all mock offended at still being treated as the baby of the family despite having grown into the biggest one.

“Oh I most certainly do. Doesn’t mean it’s not funny to see you as a pimply teen though.”

“Says the one who hasn’t yet grown out of the twink look. It’s not like you looked any better than I did back then. You keep that up and I’ll be tempted to let you sleep alone tonight.”

“Well, then you won’t get your _very special_ present.”

Leaving Eskel and Lambert to their banter, Jaskier picked up some of the pictures that showed Geralt, marveling at the transformation from the young and sad kid to a happier teen and adult.

In fact all three of them had changed so much from the first pictures Vesemir had taken of them to the men that stood now in front of him. Vesemir had managed it to turn scared kids, which were full of scars and fears into the happy, bantering adults he had met.

“And Jask, what do you say to this adorably pimply teen version of your boyfriend?” Eskel asked as he showed him some of the more ridiculous pictures.

“Oh trust me, teen-me would have been all over him.”

“Then it’s only fair if I get to see some pictures of fourteen year old you eventually,” Geralt said, “I bet you were adorable.”

“If you really want to see them, I’ll try to find them.”

“You’ll need to bring them next year so they can become part of the ugly teen photos collection.”

Lambert's words caused quite some confusion in him. “Next year?”

“Yes of course. Where else would you be?”

“I—”

“You are a part of this family,” Vesemir said and the others nodded, “for as long as you want, Jaskier.”

Unshed tears of happiness were pooling in his eyes. They all loved him, wanted him to be a member of their family. Something he had wished for such a long time. And now it had come true. Of all the gifts he got this was the most wonderful.

“I hope as long as I want can be forever,” he whispered, unable to stop his secret wish from escaping his lips.

“Forever it is,” Geralt said as he pulled him closer into his lap, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before continuing, “it seems like you’re stuck with me and my family now.”

“Only you can manage it to make it sound like a hardship,” he laughed as he curled into Geralt’s embrace, “I don’t think I’ll ever complain about that.”

Jaskier felt utterly happy. Happy to feel loved and to have found a place where he belonged, a family he could call his own.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading it feel free to toss some kudos or comments to your desperate writer :D I definitely appreciate any kind of response! <3
> 
> And as always if you want to read more headcanons or chat about the AU feel free to hit me up [on my tumblr](https://feedingmyinsomnia.tumblr.com/tagged/kink-club-au) and message me. I'm always happy to chat about the AU, Geraskier in general or anything else :D


End file.
